K2G
K2G is a song by Puffy AmiYumi featured in the episode Mad Mod. It was released in the album "NICE.", the same album containing the Teen Titans Theme song. Lyrics |-|Original Full Version (Romanized)= :Nagare nagare te kita mon da :Kita kara nishi e kake nuke te kite :Tadori tsui ta koko wa ittai doko :Karada wa yake ni karu ku naru :Too kude min na tema neki shiteru :Hata mata koko wa ten goku ka chi no hate ka :So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure :Maa boku no hana shi o kika nai ka :Mata kawaii hito ga warette kure ru nara :Saa itte miyu oka yume no kuni :Sakura mai chiru hana fubu ki :No koe yama koe kaki wake te kite :Yasa shiku sarete sonoki ni natte :Too i ano hini chuu ning :Hatsu koi no ano koto kasa ne ruze :Ama i kao rini yowa sare te awa ni naru :So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure :Maa me utsuri shichau boku dakedo :Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara :Saa ittle miyo oka yume encho :Hana yo cho yo tori tachi yo :Kusu gutte kure ru na :Momoya ai ya tama buki ni :Tsursu mare te yura maku :Mata kawii hito ga waratte kure ru nara :Saa itte miyo oka yume no kuni :Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara :Saa itte miyo oka yume encho |-|Translation= :I've come so far, floating, :running through the north to the west, :At last I've arrived but where? :Body is getting unexpectedly lighter, :Hands becoing from far away, :Is this heaven or is it hell? :Yes, pretty lady, come on over and :Will you listen to my story? :And prettyland if you laugh again, yeah, :I will go to the land of dream :A shower of cherry blossoms, over :Mountains and fields, :Pushing through, :It turns me on when I'm treated tenderly, :Senseing the far-off day, I make love with, :The first girl, :Getting drunk on sweet perfume, turn to, :Bubbles :Yes pretty lady come on over and, :I know I've been roving but, :Pretty lady, if you laugh again,yeah, :I'll stay, make the dream stay longer :Dearest flowers, butterflies and birds, :Don't tickle me, :Wrapped up and flickering, :Peaches, indigo and yellow roses :And if the pretty lady laughs again,yeah, :Shall we go to the land of dream, :And if the pretty lady laughs again,yeah, :I'll stay, make the dream stay longer. |-|Teen Titans (Short Version)= :Nagare nagare te kita mon da :Kita kara nishi e kake nuke te kite :Tadori tsui ta koko wa ittai doko :Karada wa yake ni karu ku naru :Too kude min na tema neki shiteru :Hata mata koko wa ten goku ka chi no hate ka :So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure :Maa boku no hana shi o kika nai ka :Mata kawaii hito ga warette kure ru nara :Saa itte miyu oka yume no kuni :So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure :Maa me utsuri shichau boku dakedo :Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara :Saa ittle miyo oka yume encho |-|Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Short Version)= :Nagare nagare te kita mon da :Kita kara nishi e kake nuke te kite :Tadori tsui ta koko wa ittai doko :Karada wa yake ni karu ku naru :Too kude min na tema neki shiteru :Hata mata koko wa ten goku ka chi no hate ka :So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure :Maa boku no hana shi o kika nai ka :Mata kawaii hito ga warette kure ru nara :Saa itte miyu oka yume no kuni Gallery Trivia Category:Songs Category:Silly songs Category:Teen Titans Category:DC Comics Category:Non-WarnerMedia songs Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi